Johnny Storm is with child
by lesbianmagari
Summary: While up in the space-station, Johnny and Reed have sex. They get powers and become superheroes but Johnny soon discovers that he's pregnant. Reed finds out that the radiation somehow combined enough of his and Johnny's sperm to create a baby within Johnny. MPreg, ReedJohnny


**Johnny Storm is with child**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story!

AN: I've had this written for a couple of weeks (October) but just never posted it until now. I might (Don't want to say I am) make a sequel one day (Couple of months?) but not any time soon. This is before Tony Stark and Hank Pym become superheroes. Has baby death.

**OneShot**

* * *

As Johnny walks into the locker room, he remembers that girl Frankie one last time since he knows that he will never see her again. At the age of nineteen, Johnny has slept with a lot of people but he remembers every single one of their names. "Captain on the bridge," Johnny Storm shouts as Ben and Reed turn their attention onto Johnny.

Johnny grabs his camera but before he can take a picture, "No kid."Ben says as he takes the camera away

Ben and Reed eye Johnny who is in a blue suit, "I can handle the blond and the ship but I don't know if I should be flying or playing in Vegas in these suits." Ben gesture toward the suits, "Who the hell came up with them?"

"Victor did," said Susan while walking in as Reed touches a part of Johnny's suit. Sue is wearing a similar blue, wetsuit-like uniform while carrying a stack of flightsuits. She hands them out to the guys, "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs."

"It keeps the hot side hot and the cool side cool." Said Johnny while interrupting Susan.

"Wow, Fantastic" Reed responds as he stares at Susan's suit. Reed's stare leaves Susan and Johnny wondering. "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules, I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike." Susan says a little disappointed but not surprised

"Guess some think faster than others," says Victor as he walks in wearing his custom-tailored flight-suit.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Speeches were given, future heroes ignores, conversations happened and goodbyes were given. Ben's engagement been found out by some while Johnny being smart was found out by others. Little arguments happens on the way to the space-station and stares where given by some. When they arrived, they where lead the command center. As conversations went on hope was given by certain people but it felt like it was a false hope.

They where in another part of the station since Victor told everyone that he had to borrow Susan and then kicked them out. As preparations where being made by Ben, he and Johnny had a mini conversation. "Where are you going?"Ben asks moving things round.

"I'll be back in a while," said Johnny dismissively.

"Don't take to long kid," Ben replies as Johnny leaves.

Johnny makes his way to Reeds location since he is excited about the possibility of a certain activity happing in space. "Forget about Sue and Victor, Reed and just relax,"said Johnny when gets to Reeds area.

"How can I relax at a time like this?" ask a confused Reed.

Johnny presses his lips against Reed's lips and pulls away. "I can think of a way," said a very suggestive Johnny.

"It's not because your a guy but it's because your Sue's little brother," said Reed with consideration.

"So Sue has fucked people that I've dated in the past," said Johnny as he straddles, Reed who was sitting down in a chair.

"As long as I get to top," said Reed as he eyed Johnny in a moment of weakness and confusion.

Johnny think for a second, "You can top just because I want to have sex in space." Johnny says as he wiggles on Reed. "Do you have any condoms?"

"No," Reed answers quickly as he stared at Johnny.

"I am clean since I always practice safe sex but I am willing to have unprotected sex just this one time," said an eager Johnny.

"I'm also clean so we don't have to worry about any STD's," said a serious Reed.

"It's not like I can get pregnant," said Johnny jokingly. A smile reaches Reeds lips as he then starts kissing Johnny. Johnny kisses Reed back ready and eagerly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny had just left Ben's room at Victor's privet hospital since he decided to see Ben if he was awake. As he thinks back to what had happened, he then remembers the event's of the cosmic storm. Johnny looked around and thought that Victor's hospital was in a nice location and had a great look. Johnny then thought about his alone time with Reed so he promised himself no sex until he gets tested and then gets the results.

Johnny sees Reed walking down the hall with a little bit of gray on the side of his head. Johnny continues smiling. "Nice hair,"said Johnny as he slowed down. Reed ignores Johnny as he passes a mirror and notices his gray hairs. Reed keeps going but Johnny stops Reed "I'm tired of you avoiding me just because we had sex in space."

"Sorry," replies Reed as their finger tips brush against each other but Reed leaves soon after that tiny moment.

Johnny sighs as he walks back to his room, Johnny did not like that Reed was still avoiding him after three days. When he gets back into his room, he changes into a ski outfit; but a hot nurse comes in. They talked but she started showing some fear after she took his temperature because it was too high. She left him alone but before she left she showed concern and worry but left because Johnny just ignored her concerns.

Johnny ignored his temperature reading and figured that the machine must be broken. Johnny grabbed his new long snowboard and took off in search of a ride. He eventually finds a chopper-bay that is willing to take him. He gets in and prepares his ski gear as he is taken to a location that promises fun time. Johnny pulls down his goggles and jumps out of the chopper-bay. When he lands, the snow behind him sizzles and starts to melt.

As Johnny snowboards, his hair shows faint fire, his ski cap catches fire and flies off. He slowly starts going on fire until he is completely on fire and the burst of flame launches him down the slope like a rocket. He keeps going, having fun until he crashes into a snowbank. Johnny is on fire once again but within

seconds he's sitting in a small pond with steam rising from the

water.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Susan and Reed see Johnny naked, Susan and Reed talk about the chance of the cosmic storm giving them powers. They find out something is wrong with Ben when they find him gone since he's not inside of the room. They have a conversation and try to figure out where to look. They go looking for Ben and run into Ben on a bridge but they somehow end up saving the day on the bridge so the firemen and crowd clap their hands. A fireman hand Reed some coats so Reed gives them to Susan and Johnny so that they cover themselves.

Ben finds out that Debbie is leaving him when she places a ring on the ground and runs off into the crowd. Reed hands the ring to Ben while promising to fix him. Everyone starts calling them the Fantastic Four the first time as they accidentally strike a heroic pose. The questions get answered and they then go to Reeds home. Johnny is amazed but surprised that they will be staying there. Reed runs tests and asks some questions. As Reed spends time with both Susan and Johnny he just gets more confused about his emotions and feelings.

Johnny keeps burning his clothes which leads to them discover that the suits go with well with their powers. They learn more about their powers, spend time together and do random stuff together. Ben eventually meets a blind woman called Alice. Johnny participates in a thing called the X-Game but Reed, Sue and Ben them find out that Johnny stitched the number four on his uniform. They eventual get their hero names because of Johnny. Their names are Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and the Thing.

As soon as Ben got to Johnny's location, Johnny and Ben fight but Ben left so Susan runs after him. The feeling of something different in Johnny's stomach returns. Johnny tries ignoring it but as always it won't go away.

"You need to control yourself and think before you," said a disappointed Reed.

"Here you go again. Reed, what if we got these gifts for a reason? What if we have some, you know... like a calling?" Said an angry Johnny.

"A higher calling like getting girls and making money? Reed says with a little jealousy.

"After all of this time now you want to talk," said an upset Johnny. The feeling in Johnny's stomach gets stronger and he feels hungrier. Johnny had never felt this hungry before. He has some weird feelings in his stomach once again, "I am out of here." Johnny leaves but goes back toward Reed, "I need a ride." Reed doesn't say anything since he's too conflicted on who he really wants to be with.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As time passes Johnny spend time with some fans, Ben spends time more with Alice and Susan hangs out with Reed more. Susan and Reed eventually kiss, touch and end up having sex but now Reed was somehow more confused about his life. Victor eventually talks to Johnny about making toys and video games but when Ben sees the toy version of him, he destroys it fast and angrily. Johnny is upset, his emotions are going crazy and his hungry keeps getting stronger.

"Johnny? Did you see Ben?" Asks Susan when she sees Johnny.

Yeah, for the last time, I hope. I'm done and I'm moving back to the real world." Johnny said with an unclear mind.

"Is that what you call real." Susan said not liking her brothers old life's

"At least it beats living in a lab like somebody's science project."Johnny says as he wrapped an arm around his stomach. Susan stay quiet because of Johnny's words so Johnny turns to go. Susan stays quit as Johnny leaves since she is still shocked.

Johnny got the results back, the results showed that he had no STD. He was still worried since his stomach is acting up more. when Johnny goes partying with his fake ID he finds that he can't drink any alcohol. He finds out that the only thing he could do is eat. Johnny wondered what was wrong with him since he started noticing his nonexistent sex drive.

Johnny continues ignoring the women around him since he was too focused on his stomach. Johnny decides to leave since he's not having fun because of his stomach. As Johnny walks alone a wave of light spreads through the sky. He looks up and he realizes that it's coming from the Baxter Building so he starts running.

When he arrives in Reed's lab, he sees his sister with a beaten human Ben, so they both talk about what happened. Johnny, Ben and Sue hear the missile close by so they turn to the window and notice that it's coming straight for them. Johnny moves his hand and realizes that it is locked onto him so he rushes toward the edge so he can get a good look at the missile streaking closer. When he realizes that it's a heat-seeker, Johnny dives off the edge and flames on and the missile follows him.

As lets himself drop without knowing if he could actually fly, his clothes burn off and it is revealing his uniform. He flames on while falling but he eventually flys. Now flying, Johnny Storm shouts out in excitement. Johnny keeps flying around New York trying to loose the missile but he can not. When he reaches the water he sees a garbage barge. He thinks and sets the garbage barge on fire. The missile hits the garbage barge instead of Johnny because it is the nearest heat target.

Johnny find his team and sees that Ben has his powers once again so he fights along side the rest of the Fantastic Four. Susan, Johnny and Ben listen to Reeds plan on defeating Doctor Doom. It's a tough battle but eventually the Fantastic Four win, leaving Doom in a statue like state.

Johnny is not feeling well so he tries his hardest to not pass out but his stomach is hurts too much. "Damn, I love this job," said Johnny as he held his stomach.

"Kid, we did good today," said Ben as he leans against a wall.

Johnny doesn't hear what his sister and Reed say because he passes out with pain coming from his stomach intensifying.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed and Ben were still sitting down while Susan paced up and down the hospital floor. A couple of hours had passed since they had arrived at the hospital and the sun was now starting to raise. The three heroes worry increases as more time passed.

"Susie, sit or you'll worry yourself sick," said a worried Ben.

Susan sits down next to Ben while Reed tries his hardest to stay calm since he, Susan and Ben blame themselves for not noticing something was wrong with Johnny earlier.

An average looking brown haired and brown eyed female doctor walks up to them. "I'm Mary," she said as she stared at some charts. "I don't know how to say this but I am now Johnny's obstetrician."

"Obstetricians are pregnant women's doctor," said Susan loudly with shocked shown across her face.

"Yes they are Susan but what is wrong with Johnny," said a curious Reed.

"Johnny Storm is the first pregnant male," Mary says with her voice filled with excitement. "This is a history making pregnancy."

"Johnny Storm is with child," shout Susan in surprise.

"This man-child is going to be a mother! " Says an also surprised Ben. "Who knocked the kid up?"

"The question is not who is the father but how did Johnny get pregnant?" Mumbles Reed who is in thought. "It's not possible."

"Do you know who the father is?" asks Susan as she crosses her arms.

"It's me," answers a somewhat reluctantly Reed.

"When?" Asks a very surprised Ben.

"A little before the cosmic storm in space," answers Reed as he avoided looking into his teammates eyes.

"Maybe it was the cosmic radiation," said Susan in a suggesting tone.

"Possibly but I need to do some test first," responds Reed as he thought about what type of test to run.

"How often does Johnny eat?" Asks Mary while interrupts the team.

"Lately, he has been eating twice the amount he normally eats," answers Susan with hope in her voice.

"He needs to eat more," said Mary as she waves her finger. Susan looked shocked, "His body is showing that he is slowly starving himself to death. It's like the fetus is taking all of the food that Johnny eats since the fetus is showing that the it is getting enough food." Everyone just stares even though they are very worried. The three heroes stay silent for a couple of minutes.

"The unborn baby must have a super high metabolism," said a fascinated Reed.

"We are pumping his body full of food but it'll take possibly a couple of days for Johnny to wake up." Mary says as Reed looked at the charts in her hand.

"For now we will do some test so that Johnny will have answers when he wakes up," replies Reed as he takes in what he's reading.

"Can we see my brother now?" Asks Susan as she gives Reed a we need to talk look.

"Of course, follow me," said Mary with a smile. Mary then starts walking to word the direction of Johnny's room.

Over the week they watched over Johnny every single day while Reed did tests. Susan and Reed eventually decided not to get back together and that he and Johnny should give each other a try. Susan started doing baby research since she was bow excited that she was going to be an aunt. Ben brought Alice over to visit Johnny while Mary was on top of Johnny and the unborn baby's health but the week went by fast.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny wakes up in a hospital with a lot of tube and wires around him, he sees a sees a male nurse next to the heart-monitor. The nurse sees that Johnny is awake so he leaves the room in order to get a certain female doctor. Johnny wonders what is wrong with himself. A couple of minutes later, a female doctor comes inside of the room with a smile, she looks excited. "My name is Mary," she says with her hand held out.

"What?" Questions Johnny as he gives her a handshake while he is still confused.

"Besides your powers, you are an unusual case," said Mary as she looks over some charts.

"Am I dying doc?" Asks a worried Johnny.

"No but somehow you are pregnant," laugh out an amused Mary.

"That's not possible." Said Johnny as he attempts to get off of the bed but Mary forces him to lay back down. "Says the guy who can light himself on fire."

"I'll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy," said an eager Mary.

"When can I leave? asks Johnny as crosses his arms "

"In another week or two but you will have to be extremely carefully when you get home." Answers Mary seriously. She glances at the charts, "How much have you been eating lately?"

"I'm guessing a little more then twice the amount I normally eat," said a confused Johnny.

"Your body is showing that you are starving yourself to death so you need to eat a lot more." Says a still serious Mary as she has one hand on her hip.

"Is the weight loss because of the baby?" Asks a shocked looking Johnny since he though that he was already eating too much.

"It is but you will have to ask Reed Richards more about it since I'm still waiting for him to arrive with the some answers today."Answers Mary as she looks at Johnny.

"Looks like I'm making history today," says an amused Johnny with a smirk.

"You sure are," said Mary as she pulls out and hands Johnny some comic books and the latest handheld by Nintendo. "You sister dropped this off for you."

"At lease I'll have entertainment, wait, how long have I been asleep?" Wondered Johnny out loud as he gets the stuff.

"About a week," Mary said as she checked a machine.

"A whole week. I need to be alone for a while," shout out a panicked Johnny. "I need to think."

"In a minute," said Mary as she checks some machine. She then gives Johnny a quick check up "I'll go call your sister."

"Yes," said Johnny grabs a random comic book. Mary leaves Johnny alone since he still needs time to take the information in.

Later Johnny attempts to stand up but he found himself too week to stand on his own. He had been eating a meal every three to four hours and Mary seemed happy with the results. Johnny then found out that he had to eat more as his pregnancy progressed. Johnny hates hospitals so he would alway leave when he got the chance but this time he could not. He wished his team would get there already since he wanted other people who were not Mary to talk to since he loved being social.

Johnny set the comic book down when he sees Susan, Reed and Ben each walk in with a item. "Gifts for me." Johnny says happily

"I can't believe your going to me a mother," said a still surprised Susan

"Father," said Johnny with no real though. "Father?"

"Who is the one with a baby in their stomach?" Susan said in a teasing tone.

"Fine, I'm going to be a mother, Sue." Johnny said not really caring about terms. Susan the hands Johnny a book about babies and children and Ben hands Johnny a gift certificate to a baby store while Reed gives him some type of phone. Johnny sets the new gifts down, "Doctor Mary said I'm about eight weeks pregnant. She has also given me a what to expect speech and some prenatal vitamins."

"Ben and I know that Reed is the father so just be patient and good to Reed," said Susan in more of a mothering way.

"Sure sis," Johnny says as he attempts to fix himself. Reed helps Johnny but is being cautious around him. "Thanks, so do you know how horrible it is being stuck on this bed."

"Susan, Ben, I need to talk to Johnny alone,"Reed says in a deadpan tone as he gestures to the door. Susan and Ben leave the room with understanding. "I was having a really difficult time choosing between you and Sue. It was so confusing that I was going to pick Sue just because she was the easier choice but I do care for you more. I am going to be here for our baby but I am also going to be here for you Johnny. Susan knows this and she is fine that I have chosen you instead."

"So you want go on a date later?" Asks Johnny while still taking in themes information as he stares at Reed carefully.

"Boyfriend but I will take you on a date and try to get to know you better later." Reed says as he grabs and holds Johnny's hand.

"Ok but why do I have to eat more?" Yawned out Johnny. Reed then let Johnny's hand.

Reed looks at his phone and then sets it down to say "The cosmic radiation not only gave us powers but it combined enough of our sperm that was inside of you to create a baby within you. You will have to get a caesarian-section for baby to come out of you Johnny. The baby most likely has a power but it is too early to tell what type." Johnny gives one last yawn before he falls asleep. Once Johnny is asleep, Reed watches over Johnny.

Ben and Susan walk back inside the room. "We got a lot of childproofing to do," said Susan when she is standing next to Johnny.

"Stretch, your lab also has to be childproofed," said a serious Ben.

"I know but I'm still surprised that our unborn baby already has a power," said Reed looks over the charts that was left behind.

"Really!" say Susan and Ben with a noticeable surprise.

"It's the reason why Johnny is eats a lot more then usual," say Reed with suspicion.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As four week went on and passed, the world found out about Johnny's pregnancy because a unknown nurse gave the media some proof. Ben, Susan and Reed baby proofed their home but planed on upgrading the locks on the lab. Johnny ate a lot, did simple exercise, got his check ups and was forced to mostly stay in bed. Johnny did feel tried out easily, feel nauseous and he peed more. They kept him as the hospital longer since his team and Mary wanted to be extra careful. They even had someone guarding his door and window.

Johnny was in week twelve of his pregnancy and he noticed his waist thickening but didn't care since he was finally leaving the hospital. "Take it easy," said Susan grabbed his bags.

"That's all I've been doing Sue. I'm going stir-crazy. I just want to walk around," said a cranky Johnny.

"Ok but just stay calm," replies Susan as she lead him onto the roof.

When they get onto the roof, they see a vehicle. Johnny stays quiet as he admires it. "What is it? Is Ben driving this thing?" Johnny whispers after a while.

"It's the Fantasticar, this is what Reed has been working on for the past couple of weeks. Reed plans on makings some more upgrades to the Fantasticar. Yes Ben is driving" answered Susan as she helps Johnny into his spot in the Fantasticar.

Johnny watched as Susan gets into her spot and then everything closed and seat-belts got bucked in. "Get ready kid," whispers Ben.

"I have got to fly this thing," said an excited Johnny as the Fantasticar starts flying up.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Ben with a hint of humor in his voice.

Johnny look excited as Ben flys the Fantasticar back to their home but he takes in the view since Reed and Sue won't let him flame on and fly around. They are worried about how his powers affects the baby so he is not aloud to use his powers for a couple of months. "I'm going to need a new car, it's got to be sporty and fast." Johnny says as they near their shared home.

"No, it has to be baby safe, besides you can't even leave the building for a while since it's surround by the paparazzi." Susan says as Ben gets ready to park and land.

When they land and park the three of them get out but Ben ends up helping Johnny out since he's still weak. "I'm getting some real food because hospital food sucks," said Johnny as he starts walking.

"I've made some changes Johnny," said Susan in a slower pace.

Johnny ignores his sister as he walks toward the kitchen. He notices some plastic white things on the power outlets so that nothing can get poked inside it. It take a while but Johnny gets into the kitchen. When he attempts to open the shelf he finds that he can't.

What's wrong with this thing," shouts out Johnny.

"Sue put childlocks on it," laugh out Ben.

"She does realize that it's you proof too right?" Johnny said while still trying to open the selfs.

"Reed is going to fix that tonight," adds Ben as he shrugs his shoulders. Johnny gives up and attempts to open the refrigerator, Johnny then sends Ben a questioning look. "Susie went childproofing happy on almost everything." Ben tosses Johnny an apple so Johnny catches it.

"Where is Reed?" Johnny asked after he bit his apple.

"He claims to be working on something for the baby and you." Ben answered.

"Reed's been busy since he wants everything done by the time the baby gets here," said Susan after she managed to open the refrigerator. "Chewable prenatal vitamins?"

"I get to have fun while I eat them, regular pills are boring Sue." Johnny said with a defensive tone. Susan sits down, "If you don't like the childproof locks then remove them." After a moment if silence, Johnny then starts laughing when he realized that Susan can't remove them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

During the next four weeks of Johnny's pregnancy, his sister had been mothering him more. Johnny could not loose his sister, she was alway looking for him and kept making sure he didn't leave the Baxter Building. Reed changed the childproof locks so that now all you had to do was press your finger on a certain spot and it would scan your finger to tell if you were over a certain age. He now got something he never got before, heartburn and he hated the feeling of heartburn.

Johnny was full of energy and excited because Ben and Sue were not currently in the building. Johnny didn't count Reed since he was working hard on the mysterious gift. Johnny finally noticed his tiny bump because his favorite tight pants no longer fit him so he ends up grabbing another pair instead. Johnny was not going to be stuck inside with his moment of freedom since he was going out.

As soon as Johnny was ready, he hurried into the elevator and pressed the button. As soon as he reached the lobby, he walks outside as fast as he could go. Johnny smiles when he sees the paparazzi heading toward him since the paparazzi then start snapping photos. The questions start coming all at once, Johnny had missed being social and he especially missed being outside of the Baxter Building. Johnny knows he cannot answer all of the questions if he wants to leave before his sister gets back.

"The Invisible Woman has me eating healthy but even pregnant people need to eat unhealthy once in a while," Johnny simply answers. The paparazzi looks excited by the answer. Johnny puts a hand on his stomach "Now if you'll excuse us." When the paparazzi moves, Johnny then walks into a the closest bakery shop. He look and orders the biggest chocolate pie with a cup of hot-chocolate. Johnny sits down with a satisfied look since he could finally eat what he wanted.

"It's not often someone gets more attention then me," a voice right behind Johnny says as soon as Johnny takes a bite out of the pie.

"Your Tony Stark," said Johnny when the man sat across from him.

"And your the first pregnant man who has that glowing skin." Tony replies calmly. "Your pregnancy got talked about more then my upcoming party. It rarely happens but when it does, I do notice."

"Not my problem," said Johnny without a care.

"I just came to congratulate you for leaving the fast life behind," said Tony as he steal a piece of Johnny's pie "

"I'm taking a maternity leave but I'll return to everything except the women." Johnny said as he defends his pie.

"Already settling down with Mr. Fantastic," replies Tony with a smirk. "Don't worry I'll party hard enough for the both of us." Johnny watches as Tony Stark glances at his stomach and then leaves. Johnny wonders what the whole thing was about as he finishes his food and drink.

When Johnny gets up and heads out of the bakery shop, he sees Ben and Alice walking inside an art shop. Johnny grins as he follows Ben and Alice inside. Johnny watches and waits for Ben to be alone. Once Ben is by himself, Johnny pushes a big stack of color cotton balls onto Ben while yelling out "Avalanche."

"Come on kid, Alice and I'll take you back home," said a calm Ben when he notices that Johnny.

Johnny knew that Ben would force him back home but the looks on Ben's surprised face as the cotton balls fell on him was worth it. After Alice pays for some art supplies, both, she and Ben walk Johnny all of the way home. Johnny walks into the kitchen and grabs of water.

"Where's Ben?" Asks Johnny as he looks around.

"Getting Reed," as she sets the bags down.

"Why?" Johnny asks quickly.

"He wants to make sure someone's keeping an eye on you." Alice answers nicely.

"That's all Sue and Ben do lately. I'm tired of being mothered by them." Rants out Johnny.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Look Stretch, go keep the kid some company. He was wandering the city and one of our new villains will try going after him." Ben says when he is standing in front of Reed, inside of Reed's lab.

Reed stopped typing into the computer. "Johnny's pregnancy is a high risk pregnancy so he should be resting." Reed answers when he looked at Ben.

"That's not going to stop him," said a serious Ben. "He's tired of being stuck inside all day so take him out on a walk," Ben crossed his arms.

Reed thinks for a while, "I'm still thinking of a place to take him out on our date," Reed said after a while. " I need more time."

"You are leaving this lab even if I have to carry you," said Ben while jr was grabbing Reed.

"Fine but put me down," Reed said in defeat.

Ben sets Reed down, "Stop thinking and just take the kid out since anywhere not inside of this building is good enough for the kid." Ben says in a softer tone.

"I'm glad to have a great friend like you Ben," says Reed while shutting the computer off. Ben just smiles in victory.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Before Alice can reply, Ben drags Reed toward their location. "Reed is taking you for a walk so see you both later." Said Ben as he grabbed Alice's hand extremely gently and then walks away.

"Let's head back to the lab," says Reed with a hint of nervousness.

"Let's go out," demands Johnny as he tries walking another way.

"I am working on something important." Reed said with a tiny dismissing voice.

"You always are," argues out Johnny.

"I'm working on something that will help us all in a couple of months." Defends Reed.

"We are going out because ever since I found out that I was having a baby I've been force to stay inside." Johnny said with a strong ambition and determination. "I am not use to that. I am use to going out, driving fast, having fun, being really active, being social. You told me that you would take me out at the hospital." Johnny clings to Reeds arm.

"Let me change into something else first," said Reed as he peels Johnny off.

Reed apparently took several minutes too long because Johnny went after him. "I want to do stuff while I still can," says Johnny.

"Your only in the sixteenth week," said Reed calmly.

"That's right, I'm in the second trimester of my pregnancy." Johnny says as he finally realized that he was pregnant.

"Where do you want to go?" Reed asks as he walks into the elevator with Johnny.

"There's this race car event going on," Johnny says excitedly.

"It's in an hour so we'll take my regular car," said Reed as he presses the button to go down. When arrive in the underground parking lot, they walk to Reeds car. Reed glances at Johnny's very tiny stomach when they are in front of the plain looking car. "We are going to have to get you some looser clothes soon."

Reed and Johnny talk about there visits with doctor Mary, the baby's faster then normal heart beat and how in a two weeks they will find out the baby's gender. It's Reed who does most of the talking but Johnny throws in his opinion and the occasional pregnant or getting knocked up joke. Reed paid and they then find the seats. They ignore the stares, enjoy the race, eat and relax but Reed does keep asking Johnny how he feels. In the end they had a nice date together.

Johnny signs some autographs, talks to some fans while Reed tried to stay unnoticed by fans but is watchful and protective of Johnny. "Twice in one day," Johnny hears Tony's voice say.

"You must be that attracted to me if you are stalking me." Johnny responds when he noticed that Reed is now standing right next to him.

"Is there anything that you need?" Reed asks as he gets between Johnny and Tony.

"Interrupting your date?" Tony answers as he waves at the crowd of fans.

"What do you want?" Asks Reed getting straight to the point.

"Nothing just curious." Tony says casually before walking away.

"What was that about," asks Reed while looking at Johnny.

"I don't know," said Johnny as Reed grabs his hand and leads him to the car. Johnny buckles himself while Reed starts the car. Johnny had enjoyed his first date with Reed.

"It was a nice date," said Johnny as Reed starts to drive.

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Reed as he focused on the road.

"What are you going to do when we get back?"Johnny questioned.

"Work on some upgrades on the Fantasticar," Reed answers with a smile.

"I know about cars so maybe I can help?" Johnny asked hoping to spend more time with Reed.

"Sure but no goofing off," said Reed not caring. Johnny opens the small bag of donuts and takes a bite out of a tiny donut.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Over the next four weeks, Reed took Johnny out on simple dates and Johnny helped Reed with the Fantasticar. Ben and Susan gave Reed and Johnny some space so that they could get to know each other better. Mary gave Johnny weekly check ups while Reed watched Johnny and ran test on him. Johnny loved all of the positive attention he was receiving with the free things people where sending him.

Everything with the media was going fine until the negative speeches on Johnny's pregnancy started. The hate letters and occasional death threats started coming so Reed, Susan and Ben no longer aloud Johnny out. Johnny found out that certain people and certain groups did not like the fact that a male was pregnant. Johnny hated the fact that anything that he did could be viewed as negative so then the media would start exaggerating on everything Johnny did. Johnny hated how the world could be so negative toward someone who was pregnant.

In week twenty of his pregnancy, Johnny was currently laying on the examination table with his stomach exposed. A nurse rubs a cool gel over his belly and then another doctor slides the transducer back and forth over his stomach. After a while something like a baby appeared on the screen before Reed and Johnny's eyes. The sonogram records the baby's measurements while Reed asks questions.

"So, what is it?" Asks Johnny as he watches the screen.

"Reed do you want to know the gender?" The sonographer asks ignoring Johnny.

"Of course," answers Reed as he states at the screen.

"Your in luck, the baby is revealing it's gender." Said the sonographer while points to a spot on the screen. "It's a boy."

"I want some of those pictures and videos that pregnant people get," said Johnny in awe. The sonographer nobs their head in agreement.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As five weeks past, Johnny stood mostly inside of the Baxter Building and he was going angry at being home all of the time. Johnny has horrible aches and pains in his abdomen due to the baby. He got the occasional leg cramps, hip pain and back aches but Susan would massage her brother. Ben did food runs for Johnny's random craving as long as it was healthy food.

He was curently laying on the couch since he was dizzy. "Are you feeling all right?" Alicia asks as Ben grabs her purse.

"Just a little dizzy but I'll be fine," said Johnny tiredly.

"Keep resting kid," said Ben as he grabs Alicia's hand. "Call up of you need anything." Ben and Alicia dissapear from a Johnny's sight.

Johnny lays on the couch until Susan pulls Johnny up. "Let's walk around," said Susan as Johnny stands up. "How are you feeling?"

"Great except for all if the aches and cramps." Johnny says as Susan start walking. "I'm getting stretch marks," Johnny started walking faster.

"A couple of stretch marks won't hurt you Johnny," said Susan as they walked around their shared home.

Susan and Johnny see Reed talking to a guy, "Hank," said Susan. "I didn't know that Reed knew him."

"Who's Hank?" Johnny questions as he and Susan stop walking.

"Another famous scientist," answers Susan. Susan and Johnny see that the two Scientest have noticed them. More specifically Johnny's belly, "Of course Hank's interested in your stomach."

"How far along is he," questions Hank as he watches walks closer to Johnny.

"He's in week twenty-five." Reed says walking to Johnny. "Johnny let us give you a check up."

"I'm tired of check ups," said Johnny angrily. "'I'm tired of being pregnant and restricted."

"Only a couple of more months," said a reassuring Susan. "Until then you have to do check ups for you and the baby."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As five weeks past, Hank Pym stopped coming over. Reed and Johnny kept going on different dates but they were always inside of the Baxter Building. His belly had gotten bigger and he still had his aches and pains.

Johnny had been in his third trimester for a while and he has been having weirder dreams. "My breast are leaking?" Johnny questions as Reed massages his feet.

"Your breasts are already producing the baby's first food, a yellowish substance called colostrum.

"This is just another part of your body getting ready for the thick, yellow liquid that's leaking out of your breasts is called colostrum." Reed says as he gently massages Johnny's feet. "Colostrum is chock full of protein, antibodies and immunoglobulins and will protect baby from infections. It's the perfect food for baby's first days easy to digest and loaded with just the right amount of nutrients."

"Will it always be like this?" Johnny questions as Reed moves to his legs.

"By the time the baby arrives, the colostrum will probably be pale or clear." Reed massages different areas on Johnny's legs. "It will keep on coming until a few days after the babies birth when it will then switch over to mature breast milk. " Reed stretches and hands Johnny a custimues nursing pad. "I've specifically desinded this for you, so that it will to soak up the colostrum and future breast milk."

"You really put a lot of thought into this," said Johnny as he took the customized nursing pads. Johnny quiets down as soon as he feels the kicking of the baby's feet. "Reed, he's kicking again."

Reef pressed his hand against Johnny's stomach, "His kicks are stronger then most babies." Reed says moving his hand on different spots against Johnny's stomach.

"Scratch that area spot your hand is on." Johnny says once again feeling his itchy belly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now in week thirty-five, Johnny's headaches and dizziness had gone away. Johnny walked around the living room searching for his keys since he wanted to go for a quick drive. Lately Johnny had been forgetful so he was always searching for or missing things.

"What are you looking for?" Susan asked as she and Reed walked inside of the living room.

"My keys," answers Johnny as he stops looking. "I forgot where I left them."

"You can't go out," said Susan protectively.

"Why," said Johnny angrily. "Gibe me a good reason."

"The building is surrounded," answers Susan calmly. "It's hard for anyone to leave and get back inside of the Baxter Building."

"Let's take the Fantasticar," answers Reed. As he walks toward Johnny. "We can go to a less popular vut still safe park."

"Fine," said Susan as she gave in. "But the moment I feel like Johnny and the baby are in danger, then we leave immediately."

"Agreed," said Johnny with a smirk and as he starts walking. Susan and Reed noticed that Johnny had the walk that pregnant people tend to have.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At week thirty-six, Johnny pulled at Reed's arm. "I want to have sex," Johnny whispers getting straight to the point.

"In a couple of weeks," Reed answers dismissively.

"I've given up going out." Johnny shouts with anger. "I haven't used my powers even though I wanted to and I have been eating healthy." Johnny goes in front of Reed, "I've given up sex for a really long time but I want to have one freedoms back. I have had a lot of patients so I am tired if waiting, I need something back."

Reed sets his work down and stands up. He walks to Johnny, "Ok but we are going to be extra careful," Reed grabs Johnny's finger. "We are going to my room but we are going slow."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At week thirty-seven, Johnny laid in a hospital bed that all of the latest equipment with Alicia sitting next to him for seven hours. Doctor Mary had told Johnny that the baby was now fully developed so it would be ok for the baby to came early. Johnny feels a sharp pain in his stomach since he was going to have the baby any moment. Johnny is hoping that his team arrived soon but he knew that they wouldn't since they were looking for Doctor Doom.

"We are going to have do the c-section now," said doctor Mary with a frown. "We waited as long as possible."

"I always thought that women exaggerated but now I know that labor is a really painful process." Johnny says as Mary put a liquid into the IV line to put Johnny to sleep. "At lease I'm having a c-section because I don't know how women can do this naturally."

"You can't give birth naturally," said Alicia while trying to comfort a worried Johnny.

Everyone quiets down when they heard a shrilling screams. They hear foot stomps coming toward the room that they were in currently. "We have to get Johnny away," said a panicking Alicia.

"We have to get him into surgery right now or else the baby and Johnny will be endangered." Mary says as she grabs the bed.

"We wouldn't want that," said Doom as he opens the door. Johnny tries to creat a fireball but the drugs left him too weak and sleepy to even do that. "Back away from my patient, We need to preform surgery."

"He's my patient," said Mary as she walked toward Doom defensively. "You'll have to go these me," Mary stand defensively in front of Doctor Doom. Johnny can no longer stay awake, he drifts off to sleep.

"I will let you live so that you can always remember what you lost," said Doom right before grabbing Mary around her neck. Scared, Alicia back up against the walls as Doctor Doom walks toward her while Mary kicks and punched with the lasts of her strenth. Doctor Doom grabs Alicia's neck and then smacks her head hard against Mary's. Both woman are unconscious, "Tie the two women up, now. I got surgery that needs to be done, if I want my plan and revenge on the Fantastic Four to succeed." Doctor Doom walks toward the sleeping Johnny and grabs the edge of the bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Johnny's opening has been stitched close and he has had more sedatives injected into him to keep him asleep longer." The shadowy figure said while watching Doctor Doom holding the Johnny's baby.

"Do you have the shot and the other baby," said Doom as he carrys his enemies baby.

"Yes," the shadow answers. He hands Doctor Doom the shot. "Are you really going to go through with your plan?" Doom injects the sleeping baby in his arms, the baby starts crying. "The explosive incubator is already set up," Docotor Doom glances at the incubator quickly.

Doom switches the arm bracelets and he then hands the baby to the shadowy figure. "Give this child to his new family," Doom grabs the civilian baby. "You'll find on on the news if I really did do it."

"What about the babies powers?" the shadow asks before he carries the baby away.

"The shot is now repressing the babies powers." Doctor Doom replies as the shadow walks away with the now powerless baby. Doom sets the normal baby inside of the incubator as he waits for the Fantastic Four. It doesn't take long until he hears footsteps.

"Doom," said Reed as he, Susan and Ben enter the room.

Doom doesn't give the Fantastic Four time to say more before he backs away from this mysterious baby. He presses a button and the incubator explodes, instantly killing the civilian baby. Screams are heard as Doctor Doom dodges the Thing. "I would like to stay but I have to go now," Doom pulls out another control. "If you want Johnny to live then you will back away or he'll be stabbed to death."

"Check the bed Reed," said a worried Susan. Reed checks and sees a bunch of knifes set up to stab Johnny.

"Doom, if ever see you again, I'll hurt you." Ben growls out angrily knowing that Doctor Doom had won.

Doom walks away while holding the control, Doctor Doom knew he would have to have patients before he could start the other half of his plan. He knew he would have to his hide for a couple of years but he felt that in the end, he felt that his plan was really worth it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A month past since the babies death and the Fantastic Four home had been quiet. The media would not shut up about Doctor Doom's actions. Everyone spend their time away from each other, still trying to recover from the babies death. Reed locked the room that he had built for he baby. They would start talking but for now they need time alone.


End file.
